Of Dates and Tears
by surforst
Summary: Kim gets asked out on a date by the local pretty boy. Why is then that she's waiting alone in the movie theater. Read and find out. Oneshot.


_"See that fella over there? He's 20 years old. In 10 years, he's got a chance to be a star. Now that fella over there, he's 20 years old, too. In 10 years he's got a chance to be 30."_

-- Casey Stengel

**Of Dates and Tears**

I.

"Alright everyone, good practice." Kim smiled at her fellow cheerleaders before making her way over towards the bleachers. Grabbing her towel she started to wipe the sweat off her brow before taking a seat on the bleachers and adjusting her uniform's skirt.

"Yet another predictable cheer, Kim?" Looking up Kim couldn't help but sigh as Bonnie stood there with her hip cocked slightly. She could see Bonnie hands clenching and unclenching the skirt showing the girl was not as calm as she put on. Probably still ticked off that Kim's cheer had been voted for instead of hers.

"Now Bonnie the squad voted for that cheer because they believe it'll win us the regionals."

"If you say so Kim but we all know mine would be better."

"Well apparently they thought differently." Kim allowed a scowl to come to her face as she weighed the joy of knocking Bonnie on her rear versus the detention she'd get from Barkin. In the end Ron made the choice for her.

"Hey KP. Hey Bon-Bon." Ron sniffed the air experimentally before turning to Bonnie. "I think you need to freshen up a little Bon-Bon."

Kim almost laughed as she saw Bonnie's face go red with anger. Her brown eyes flashed like daggers before she turned and walked away. Directly towards the locker room and probably that shower. "Thanks Ron."

"The Ron-man calls it as he sees it. Anyway you up for Bueno Nacho tonight Kim?"

Kim smiled as she stood up joining the blond headed young man at her side. "Sure Ron if you're paying." This time she did laugh when she saw the expression on Ron's face.

Raising his hand to stroke the back of his neck he turned towards Kim with what she guessed would be his typical explanation. "Love to KP but Mom confiscated my allowance after Rufus chewed through the sofa."

As this point the little pink rodent raised his head out of the pocket he was currently riding in. His eyes downcast he said a little 'sorry' before scampering up Ron neck. There he repeated his apology and stared with hopeful eyes towards Kim. His master followed suit which caused Kim's grin to grow bigger. "Alright Ron if it's for Rufus sake I'll treat you both. You'll owe me though."

"Of course KP." By this point they had made it to the gym doors as Kim intended to head home and change. It was easier then dealing with Bonnie's comments about washboards and what they had in common with her chest. It wasn't that she was self conscious of her chest size it was just that she'd rather avoid discussion of it if she could.

No sooner had they reached the doors then they opened on their own. Kim felt the breath leave her as a walking work of art walked through. Not the painting type but the person type mind you. With flowing black hair, brown soulful eyes, white gleaming teeth, and a chiseled body out of Greek legends that was what she was currently confronted with. Every girl of Middleton dreamed of this fellow Middleton student. As six feet even Anthony Tate Landon, or Tate as his everyone called him, was now towering over her. Catching her breath Kim smiled up at him. "Hey Tate."

The smile he gave her left her dazzled as she tried to blink through it. It was a little too shiny perhaps. "Hey Possible just the girl I was looking for. I'm wondering if you'll want to meet me at the local Movie Theater at eight."

"You're asking me out?" She almost gasped when he nodded. Feeling fear suddenly she wanted to back away after all she wasn't used to this. Most guys tended to stay away from her and the really handsome ones just didn't bother. Josh had really been an exception and she wasn't used to this.

"Well?"

Kim glanced over to Ron seeing what he thought of all this. Ron had apparently stepped back during all of this and when he saw Kim looking at him had adopted a rather large smile. Kim didn't know why but that smile hit her hard. 'He doesn't care...'

Turning back Kim flashed one of her own trademark grins. Not a real smile mind you just a grin. "Sure Tate, at eight right?"

"Of course sweet cheeks." Sweet cheeks? Kim watched in shock as the guy turned around and started to walk away. Already she felt uneasy about this. After all she hardly knew the guy. Sure he was pretty and all that but what was he really like. Turning to Ron she saw that his grin was still there.

"So what do you think Ron?"

"I'm thinking I'll have to take a rain check on you buying tonight. After all you don't want to disappoint Mister London."

"Landon Ron."

"That's what I said KP. Anyway I'm sure you'll have fun." Kim watched her friend looking for signs he was uneasy about this. She found none.

II.

Kim rushed into the lobby of the theater two tickets in hand. She didn't know what Tate had wanted to see so she had opted for a Sci-Fi thriller that started around eight. She hoped he'd like it after all the only other movie was some sappy romance. True love and the sweet sorrow of two friends who discovered that they were in love. She sighed at that.

Looking up she saw that it was about ten till eight. Where was Tate? Sitting down on the bench she started to nervously tug on her pony tail. She had worn her hair pulled back and had put on the green shirt with the black choker. Monique had after all said that this date required more casual type of wear. Nothing like that dress she was hiding in her closet. Now that was for a special occasion.

Squirming slightly she watched as the people milled about. Line stretched from the food making area, whatever it was called, almost to where she was sitting. Little kids were crying and slightly bigger kids were trying to convince the girls walking by that they were actually tougher then they looked. She saw the much larger employees staring down the occasional attempts by those kids to prove it with more then verbal words. 'Kind of odd what you see when you just sit back and listen.'

She saw one group of employees walking by sweeping up the floor. They weren't doing a very good job of it though as they were more busy chatting it up with each other. She decided that listening in would help pass the time. "As I'm saying man the movie is total BS."

"What it's completely believable that she could of dodged all that laser fire."

"Yeah if the henchman were blind, stupid, and drunk at the same time. Come on man one little girl saving the day."

"Hey she had that robot with her and her trusty sidekick."

"The one who lost his clothes in the first half hour of the movie? Please the guy was just eye candy for the girls. Now the robot was sweet."

"With the plasma guns and missile launchers?"

"Heck ya! Now that's what makes a good movie." The conversation drifted past Kim as she settled down to wait for her date to arrive.

III.

Ron was whistling while he walked. Ok not really whistling more like blowing air out of his lips. Now Rufus was keeping up a merry tune as the walked along. Who knew the rodent was so good. "Hey buddy let's get something to eat."

Ron changed direction towards the local food court. He had a hankering for a cheese pizza at the moment to keep his strength up for when he made it to the comic book store. He had some figurines he wanted to acquire from the 'Space Avengers from The Third Planet which is also know as Earth!' series. Wade had gotten him hooked one day and he found he really liked the red headed captain in it. It reminded him of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it. Not that it mattered she was hot anyway.

"So Tate was she a screamer?"

Ron head snapped around at the mention of that name. Leaning back was the pretty boy who should be at the movies currently with KP. Instead he was stuffing his face with greasy burgers and slightly stale fires. "You know it man. I had her screaming my name this afternoon."

'Please tell me he's not talking about KP.' Ron had clenched his fist together as he visibly shook. The rodent on his shoulders looked up to his master before staring at the made up doll man in front of him. Both master and pet began to growl.

"Yeah Melody was a wild one." Ron relaxed slightly at that.

'Not KP. Good. Wait. Date! He here. She there. Anger!" Ron stalked forward interpreting the laughing group of boys at the table. "Hey Tate its half past eight shouldn't you be somewhere?"

"No...oh you mean Kim. Yeah that little slut friend of yours is still probably waiting there. Right James?" The boy in question began laughing until he looked up at Ron. The laughter died then but the one know as Tate continued his laughter.

A lean and tall black kid who Ron couldn't place at the moment perked up at that. "Wait man, you telling me you asked The Kim Possible out and then stood her up?"

"Hell yes! That little tramp has got to learn her place after all. Running around saving the world when she should be doing girl stuff. Am I right guys?" Silence.

It was interpreted again as Rufus began growling once more. The same black kid who had asked the earlier question stood up and looked in Ron's direction. "Hey man how about you meet up with Possible and tell her Tate couldn't make it. Say his girlfriend gave him a black eye for two timing her. Okay?"

Ron gave a confused glance in the guy's direction but it was Tate who stood up first. "Hey man you saying you'll tell Jen about this? Not cool."

"No man I'm saying I'm going to beat you down and then tell Jen about this." Turning to Ron he ignored the sputtering boy next to him. "Hey man can you do me a favor. Tell Monique I'm looking forward to that date on Friday."

Ron gave one dumb nod too shocked by the turn of events. He had fully expected that he'd have to take the whole table on himself but it looked like he was spared that chore. Instead he knew had another task. What was it? KP! She was still waiting for this punk.

Turning around Ron was out of there quicker then anyone else had before. New world records would have had to have been set for that. As for our friend Tate let's just say Monique was a happy girl on Friday. Her boy was also a very happy chap.

IV.

Kim checked her watch again. Ten till nine and no sign of her date. Glancing around, she noticed a few of the employees looking in her direction. Sinking lower on the bench she wished she could disappear. Where was Tate? She knew she shouldn't have agreed to this.

A blond female employee soon started over in her direction. Kim's foot started to tap nervously on the floor dreading the question that was to come. The employee soon reached her intended target. "You waiting for someone hon?"

"Yeah...my date's a little late." Looking up Kim could see the concerned look on the older girl's face.

"How late?"

"About half an hour." Sure it was a lie but it wasn't that much of a lie. By the frown on the girl face though she could tell even that wasn't good enough.

The girl sat down next to Kim and looked in her direction. "You know I hate to say it but he probably stood you up."

Kim didn't want to answer that one and instead stared forward. What she saw shocked her as a blond haired young man she knew well made his way in. "Ron?"

The older girl noticed her look and frowned in Ron direction. "The guy who's made you wait all this time?"

Kim shook her head frowning in Ron's direction. "No just a friend of mine." Ron seemed to be looking for something or someone. What was up?

Her question was answered when he spotted her and headed in her direction. The employee stood up and started to back away. "You might want to reconsider who you date then. Looks like this guy can at least show up."

Kim wasn't able to answer as Ron reached her first. Gasping for air Ron blurted out his message. "Tate couldn't make it...beaten by girlfriend...not good."

"What?"

Ron took a deep breath before looking Kim in the face. "Tate's girlfriend found out about this. Beat him up real good. Sorry KP." Kim was no genius on reading people but she could tell he was lying.

"What's the truth Ron?"

She knew it as he started to fidget. It hurt to finally realize that the boy who had asked her out had no real attentions to come. She didn't need Ron to confirm it. "Never mind Ron. Guess I wasted my money on these tickets."

"Hey KP no big. Let's switch them and watch that sappy movie you wanted to see. It starts in about twenty minutes after all."

Kim stared in shock at Ron. He wanted to see a romance? "You sure Ron?"

"Hey no big KP it's your night." Kim smiled at that. It was more fun to hang out with Ron anyway. Not like that too prefect guy.

V.

Kim smiled as she leaned against the door watching the laughing boy in front of her. "I'm telling you KP you really can't play video games."

"Hey you want to try the real thing?" After the movie they had gone to the local arcade and played a few of those fighting games they had. Kim couldn't understand what the appeal was but it had been fun playing them with Ron. Though his refusal to let her win even once was kind of annoying. Afterwards they had gotten a pizza at the food court and then made it a night.

"Hey KP I'll stick to what I'm good at."

She chuckled at that. "If you let me teach you a few moves you'd probably be able to impress the ladies a little more."

"Hey the Ron-man is already good enough as it is KP. Can't improve the original."

Kim rolled her eyes at that. "If you say so 'Ron-man'." Looking down her grin changed to a genuine smile. "Ron I want you to know I appreciate what you did."

"Hey KP no big. What's best pals for after all."

"Yeah best pal." She kicked a rock in front of her.

"Darn right Kim. Best Friends always."

She opened the door behind her hiding her face behind her hair. "Thanks Ron I appreciate that. Now you be careful on the way home."

"Of course KP."

Closing the door Kim was surprised when she saw her Mom standing there. Keeping her face hidden she made her way upstairs. She paused when her mom cleared her throat. "I see you were out with Ron tonight Kimmie. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah Mom we did. Well good night." She made her way upstairs quickly, intending to avoid any further conversation.

'Always best friends. Always.' She couldn't help it as the tears slipped down her eyes. She could do anything but change the truth of that statement. Always just best friends.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Gigaintor! The crazy robot that flies around being controlled by a remote controller. Now that's a show!

Anyway after that note I hope you enjoyed this story. Hope you all liked Tate too he's a nice guy right? Anyway just a concept that demanded I write it at five in the morning. I'm so tired. Well I've finished the next Gundam chapter and just waiting to get it edited. If my editor would contact me I'd get that done with soon. Hope you'll enjoy.

Well that's about it. As always keep on reading and reviewing. Remember a signed review gets a personal reply. An unsigned review gets a smile and that's all. That's the way it works after all. Anyway to sum up just review!

Disclaimer: I don't own KP.


End file.
